I'll get better than revenge
by GoneCrazy101
Summary: "Get him. We may need him," Caine's words echoed in my mind. How am I supposed to get a sadist, wild-looking boy into our group? Caine's mind isn't working. He is the one smooth with words and manipulative, not me. "It will prove your loyalty towards me," he said. RATED T FOR SOME CUSSING!


**Ok so my first Gone fanfic. I loved Gone and I just finished Hunger. Please keep in mind that I finished Hunger and Gobe and haven't read any other book besides those two. This fanfic is a one-shot about how Diana got Drake into their trio, not Caine. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Michael Grant**

**Summary: **_**Get him. We may need him.**_** Caine's words echoed in my mind. How am I supposed to get a sadist, wild-looking boy into our group? Caine's mind isn't working. He is the one smooth with words and manipulative, not me. **_**It will prove your loyalty towards me, **_**he said.**

I look at myself into the mirror. I'm too young to care about my looks and body. But I have noticed throughout the months, puberty has changed my body. So much for a 13-year-old.

My body is growing in shape with curvy sides and I'm skinny. My breasts are growing bigger and I'm also growing taller. The uniform fits my body perfectly and shows my perfect body image.

My hair is all curled up and my lips are a hot pink color, to attract any guy.

Especially for this mission Caine gave me. I still hear the echoes of his voice in my mind.

_It will prove your loyalty towards me._

I shake my head. I'm not a weapon to be used to get a guy in a group. But that's what Caine thinks of me, besides his little crush on me. There have been rumors and Caine has confirmed it himself. That got the Penny girl glaring at me when Caine got his arm on my shoulders or my waist, pulling me towards him, but not kissing me. That's the only way he touches me. Either on the shoulders or waist.

I walk out of my dorm with my skirt a little too high.

Caine and I agreed that I had two days to get this Drake guy in our group.

Or else. He didn't tell me the or else. But I know he has powers. Telekinesis. A really useful and powerful power. A four-bar when I read him. And he was the only four-bar in the entire school.

Today is just like any regular Monday. Except for my little mission.

Hopefully he would fall for me. Hopefully he will not. But I don't really care.

* * *

"Okay, class," Mr. Leudarwitz, our biology teacher, announced. "Choose a partner for you frog dissection project,".

Great. Drake's in this class. And so is Caine. I mostly pair up with Caine when it comes to projects and dissections. But now, I gotta get Drake. This is my only excuse to get to talk to him.

I'm seated all the way in front with Caine right next to me and Drake all the way in the back.

As everyone gets out of their chairs, Drake doesn't. He just sits there with his sandy blonde hair all over the place. His uniform all crumpled. I even wonder if he took a shower.

I glance at Caine, reassuring him I'll be with Drake. I walk towards the back in the room. He is staring at his feet and doesn't even notice as I sit right next to him.

So now what? Flirt? Present myself? Talk to him about something random? Kiss him? Seduce him?

No way. I guess. presenting myself would be the best choice.

I place one of my smiles and tap him by the shoulder. His gaze slowly meets mine.

"Hi," I said as sweetly as I can. "My name is Diana Ladris. I'm your biology partner. What's your name?," I try to appear as confident and sweet, but in the inside I feel like a jerk.

He doesn't reply as he glares at me. Why is he glaring at me?

"Don't be like that. Here, why won't you just write it down if you can't talk. Or maybe you're just too shy...," UGH! I mentally call myself stupid. Boys don't like being called shy. And it was a stupid thing to say. Drake can talk. The only thing I don't like about him is that he is a sadist.

Caine checked his file. He told me that Drake was a sadistic psychopath and that we needed him. That made me a bit more terrified towards this Drake guy. His steel grey eyes find my dull brown ones. We stay like this for a second and then places a hand on my shoulder.

I shiver at his touch. Not for pleasure, but for discomfort.

"Don't worry. I can talk, and I don't bite. Unless you give me a reason to," he gave me a shark-like, evil grin. I immediately feel like a puppy that's facing a bull-dog.

We place our goggles on and gloves.

I gulp. I give him one of my charming smirks and face the teacher as he passes out paper plates with a nasty, dark-green frog in front of us. The smell makes me sick to my stomach. I try to breathe through my mouth, since it doesn't really smell like my nose can.

Drake lifts the frog up and must have noticed my disgusted face towards the frog.

He smirks and places it close to my mouth. "Hey, why won't you kiss the frog," he laughs as I fall out of my chair, trying to stay away from the frog as possible.

"Mr. Merwin, put that frog back on the plate and do your work. Ms. Ladris, why are you on the ground?," Mr. Leudarwitz asks with an expecting glance. The class immediately faces me and I see a smile spread on Caine's face as I glare at him and point the my middle finger towards him.

I point my finger towards Drake.

"He put the frog close to my mouth, telling me to kiss it," I cough and get up. I glare at Drake and raise my middle finger towards his face, too.

He gives me a threatening look as he picks up the scalpel and for a moment, I think he's going to stab me as I flinch. Everyone pays their attention towards the frogs.

"Warning, Mr. Merwin," Mr. Leudarwitz gives a warning glance towards Drake.

I sit back on my chair and take the scalpel away from him.

"I don't trust you, Merwin," I frown at Drake. He takes the scalpel away from me.

"I'll cut the frog, you take the pins and pin it down," he demands. I roll my eyes as I watch him cut its skin. The scalpel cuts through the cloaca towards the neck. I shake my head. He is doing it the wrong way. He's now cutting through the organs.

I glare at him and place finger in the neck for him to stop there, but he "accidentally" cuts my finger. And it happens to be my left middle finger that I pointed at him with.

I bite my lip to resist the urge of cussing and yelling. Drake smirks at me and places the scalpel down.

"Mr. Leudarwitz, Diana got a cut meanwhile she was cutting the frog," Drake announces to the class. I take my glove off and experiment my cut. It cut through my skin and its starting to bleed heavily. The whole class looks at me again as a drop of blood falls on top of the frog.

"Fuck you, Merwin," I mumble, still not looking at him.

"Your welcome, Ladris," He laughs and I can even feel him smirk.

"Do you believe hate at first sight? I didn't belive that until now," he said as he continues to cut the frog.

That's what I get for teaming up with a sadist. Mr. Leudarwitz tells me to go the bathroom and wash my wound and if it doesn't stop bleeding, to go the main office for some band-aids.

As I walk out of the room, I glare at both, Caine and Drake and run towards the bathroom.

Oh, Caine would see what I would be capable of for revenge. It's his fault he got me into this. Now, I must have humiliated myself in front of everyone. Caine will pay for this. And so will Drake.

_Let Drake's hatred towards me begin._

* * *

The bell rings and it's lunch time. My finger still hasn't stopped bleeding from the wound, but I could care less.

I walk towards Caine's table and find the son of the bitch teamed up with the sadistic devil himself.

Caine laughs as he sees my finger hasn't stopped bleeding. I glare at him. If he wants to play this game...

Might as well play along.

I sit next to Caine and then into his lap. I can feel his muscle tense up and lips close to his. I place my arms on his neck and place my lips on his ear, very close. I can feel a shiver traveling through his spine and I mentally laugh. It was so easy to make Caine fall for me with these small touches.

"Really? Happy now? That's all you can do? Laugh at my wound? Well, you know what I can laugh at?," I whisper into his ear into a very low and seductive voice. His spine shivers again as I place a kiss on his neck and get up. I kneel before him, bringing him face to face with me. I stroke his cheek and give him an unexpected slap.

I laugh. "You think I'm really into you? Maybe, but not in the way you want me too,". Then I face Drake's shocked face. I walk towards Drake and stroke his cheek, provoking Caine's fury.

Drake furrows his blonde eyebrows and I kiss his forehead and whisper into his ear,"I hate you too, Merwin," And with that, I leave the lunch room and wink at both boys as I walk away.

One day, I'll get something better than revenge towards Drake Merwin.


End file.
